Harry Potter and the Burning Fire of Azkaban
by therunaway
Summary: DANGER SPOILERS! Harry is still devastated over Sirius's death- Ron and Hermione are acting weird, and a strange new girl arrives at Hogwarts (all to come)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yo. I don't own any of this stuff. If I did I might get Sirius back from the dead to save Harry the pain he's gonna have in the next chapter

A/N: Hey people, remember me? I'm the person that wrote two chapters of a story and then abandoned it! There is actually an excuse behind that matter. I wrote the third chapter on the day I went on a week-long trip. I saved it but when I came back from my trip I went to my file to put it on fanfic, it wasn't there! It was an extremely long chapter that had lots of story developments along with more songs from Ron and Chix. It was hard to write it and I don't feel like re-doing it at the moment. Maybe I'll finish it, maybe I won't. Okay, my sister and I both wrote this story (mostly my sister. I just helped with all the technical crap. Like "no, gina, his hair is BLACK not brown" Unfortunately, she's not as obsessed as I am so I know more about it than her.) She is a really great writer. I only THINK I'm a good writer. OK! On with the story!! (this is only the prologue.) Oh and f.y.i. This was written this before it was announced that it's called the Half Blood Prince just in case you didn't get that when you clicked on it.

Harry Potter and the Burning Fire of Azkaban

Prologue:

Moody looked up as Dumbledore returned and shut the door to his office. "Have you found her?" Moody asked in a low voice. Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"What's to be done?"

"Much more than we initially planned," Dumbledore replied in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore looked at Moody fore a long time before answering. "You might have to see for yourself..."

A/N: Yes that's it! A bit disappointingly short, huh? Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can type it all up. Next time I'm just going to type it up on here instead of writing it in the notebook, then putting it on here. You don't have to review to this chapter but I shall kill you if you don't review the first chapter. heeehhehehehehe


	2. The Boy & the Letter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter, and I'm also the Queen of France.

A/N: Hey people it's me again! I hope you're still reading after that extremely short prologue! Alrighty! Let's go! Please excuse my spelling if I screw up cause you know I have spell check but it doesn't really help me spell "Weasley" Me and my sister are working hard on the 3rd chapter and hopefully the 2nd will be typed up and ready soon.

Chapter One: The Boy and the Letter

Harry gave an exasperated sigh and rolled over on his bed. It was the first free day he'd had since late June.

Uncle Vernon had demanded Harry get a job to "Pay back all we have given you these 15 years!" instead of, as Aunt Petunia put it, "Lying around like the ungrateful **_abnormal_** child he is." Being a wizard in training for five years, and a wizard his whole life, it would have been assumed that the Dursleys would have been more accustomed to his lifestyle. On the contrary, each summer he returned to number 4 Privet Drive their unease toward him grew.

It wasn't a surprise they wanted Harry out of the house all day. And it didn't hurt that they were making money at the same time.

Consequently, Harry found himself walking three miles every day to Tracy's Bakery, walking three miles back, and at the end of each day handing his paycheck straight to Uncle Vernon.

Harry didn't mind work. He had been secretly storing away odd tips he had made from friendly customers. Work also kept his mind off things. Things he'd rather not think about. Things like his recurring nightmare of Sirius's death.

Needless to say, Harry wasn't enjoying his day off. His messy jet black hair sank under the heat of summer and stuck to his scar. He touched it and frowned, "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal."

Harry shook his head and rubbed his scar. He had soon learned that it was best not to think about the future much if he wanted to avoid a sharp stab of pain on his forehead.

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon roared his name as if were venom to his lips.

"So much for avoiding a headache," Harry grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The Dursleys' complaints now seemed somewhat trivial to Harry after everything that had happened in the past year. He now viewed their punishments as an annoyance rather than fearing them.

"You wanted something Uncle Vernon?" Harry said in the most respectful tone he could manage. He looked up and what he saw in Uncle Vernon's hand made his heart stop.

"You want to explain this, boy?" Uncle Vernon spat as he held up the bag of money Harry had been saving from tips.

"Found this buried in the rose bushes, you ungrateful little twit!" Aunt Petunia looked at Harry with disgust and Dudley sneered. Well, sneered as much as he could with a popsicle stuck in his mouth.

Harry looked at each of them for a moment. He really didn't have the energy to deal with them right now. So for the first time, he spoke his mind. Well, maybe not _spoke_:

"Bloody hell, would you come off it?! You expect me to walk six miles every day, work all day, and then just give you every lousy pound!"

Uncle Vernon turned a most horrid shade of purple; Aunt Petunia held her hand to heart and turned as white as humanly possible. Dudley's mouth dropped open and his popsicle hit the floor with a thud, breaking the silence.

With the look on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry had realized her had gone too far. The man was shaking like a rattlesnake and looked about ready to explode. "OUT!" he roared waving his finger at the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Harry was taken aback for a moment, but then grinned, "Aren't you forgetting something Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened with realization. The warning of Harry's fellow wizards.

"I'm not to be mistreated. Am I?" Harry reminded his uncle. "I think I've been quite fair up 'til now. So if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my money and heading up to my room so not to bother you," and with that he turned and left the Dursleys standing in silence.

Harry shut the door to his room silently. The pleasure he used to have upon getting the upper hand with Uncle Vernon seemed to no longer satisfy him. The truth was; probably nothing could.

Collapsing on his bed again Harry suddenly remembered the words Luna had said to him at the end of last year, "Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"

A thought had been forming at the back of his mind all summer. He always pushed it back but it kept creeping up to the front again. It was getting more and more difficult to push the thought back and even now, Harry said the word aloud. "Department of Mysteries." He looked at Hedwig.

Hedwig just paused to look at Harry for a moment then squawked with impatience. Harry sighed, "All right, all right, you can come out. Let me just finish this letter." He walked over to the cage and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Harry never wrote much anyway. He didn't want anyone getting upset about the Dursleys making him work. Always: "I'm fine but bored. Come soon."

He let Hedwig out the window and watched her eagerly fly away until he could no longer see her. Then he shut the window and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly felt happy ever since the day Sirius died. How could he? He tried smiling but scoffed in disgust. "I can't even fake it."

"Can't fake what, Harry?" a mocking voice came from behind him, "Your existence?"

"Wow, Diddykins. Existence. Pretty big word for you. Maybe you are learning something in that school of yours." Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow. Dudley had a twinkie stuffed in his mouth and was attempting to counter Harry's comment when he began to choke. Harry cupped his hand to his ear and said in a false sweet voice, "What was that, Dinky Diddy Dums?" Dudley's beady eyes swelled to the size of golf balls and his face was turning redder by the second. Harry tilted his head in mild interest as Dudley finally managed to gag up his twinkie. After he was done spitting the remainder onto the hallway floor, he glared at Harry. "Muuuuum!" Dudley yelled and ran down the stairs. Harry folded his arms and kicked his door shut. He had to give the big pig credit; he hadn't even heard Dudley open his door.

Harry looked at his watch, "Three, two, one."

"Harry Potter!!!!!"

Harry slammed down the button turning off his alarm clock. It was 5:30. "Happy Birthday to Harry, Happy Birthday to me," Harry droned tiredly. After the incident with Dudley, Uncle Vernon had forced him to do manual labor in addition to his job at the bakery.

And his punishment started bright and early. It didn't help that he had been up most of the night receiving owls from his friends. Hermione had given him a wand polishing kit which he greatly appreciated seeing that his previous wand polishing tool was his robe. Ron had sent him back his Firebolt that Umbridge had confiscated last year, along with a letter explaining how he rescued it. Harry smiled and looked at his beloved broom as he got dressed. When he'd opened it last night he'd had to fight the urge to fly right out the window.

Harry had enjoyed the rest of the Weasley's presents as well. Fred and George had sent a bunch of Skiving Snack Boxes from their new joke shop, including Nosebleed Nuggets, Fainting Fancies, and Puking Pastilles. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a pie and Mr. Wealsey had sent him a "talkie-walkie" set. Harry laughed at bit when he thought of this. Opening the gifts from the Weasleys had put him in higher spirits.

Hagrid had sent a picture of Buckbeak. Remembering how Sirius used to like the hippogriff, Harry had quickly put the picture away before he could begin to think about his godfather too much. However, this plan failed as Harry opened the remainder of the gifts from Lupin, Moody, Tonks. They were all pictures.

When Harry pulled his socks and trainers on, he turned to his trunk where he had thrown all three pictures in the night before. He had forbade himself from looking at them too long last night because he felt they would just make him more upset. But now didn't care so much, he wanted to see Sirius even if it was just a picture. He carefully opened his trunk (a/n: my sister kept on calling his trunk a chest- who knows why. She even did it after she corrected herself!) and removed the three pictures. Tonks had sent him a picture of Sirius and a girl. In her letter Tonks had mentioned that the girl was her mother, Andromeda. Harry had remembered Sirius saying Andromeda was his favorite cousin. He stared at the picture for awhile and smiled sadly as the two of them waved at him happily.

Harry put the picture back in his trunk and picked up the one Moody had given. It was the Order of the Phoenix picture Moody had shown him last year at Grimmauld Place. He wasn't any more happy looking into the picture now than he been then.

So Harry put that back in his trunk as well, and pulled out the photograph Lupin had given him. He decided he liked this one best as he looked over his father, Lupin and Sirius all together. "I chased Wormtail out for you," Lupin had said in his letter. Harry was glad for this and continued to stare at the picture with amusement as Sirius and his father transformed while Lupin looked on and rolled his eyes.

"Get down here, Potter!"

Uncle Vernon's voice brought him back to reality. "Coming, coming," he grumbled as he shut his trunk.

Wiping his face with his sleeve, Harry grimaced under the hot July sun. He had been tending the Dursley's precious rosebushes for nearly 3 hours and the weeds never seemed to cease. He checked his watch. 8:30 AM. Another half hour and he'd be free. Free to wash up and go to work that is. He was expected at the bakery by 10:00.

"Hell, at least that place has air conditioning," Harry murmured. He turned to the house where he spotted Dudley slaving away at his colossal banana split sundae through the window. Ironically enough, Harry shook his head in pity.

An hour later, Harry was on his way to work. About a mile into his trip Harry got the feeling someone was following him. Or something, he thought to himself. It wasn't unusual for Harry to have visitors shortly after or before his birthday. He recalled his 11th birthday when he first met Hagrid. The year after that it had been Dobby the house elf. The next year he'd met a big black shaggy dog- Sirius in animagus form, though he hadn't known that at the time. Sirius had given him quite a fright. Harry pushed back the thought of Sirius back and tried to remember the visitor near his fourteenth birthday. Ah- the Weasleys. Even last year Harry had encountered two dementors. Keeping all this in mind- as some of the visits were unpleasant- Harry quickened his pace.

But no sooner had he started walking again did he hear another pair of footsteps besides his own. Harry stopped and turned around quickly. Nothing. Perhaps he was being paranoid. Nevertheless, Harry spent the next two miles in a brisk jog, looking around him every few seconds. When he finally reached the bakery he was heaving.

"Blimey, boy, I said it'd be alright if you were few minutes late. You didn't have to run like that." Harry looked up at Tracy, the owner of the small bakery. She was in her mid to late 30's. She was pleasant looking and even prettier when she was smiling. She kept her little shoppe neat and orderly and it was very homey. There were little wood and metal chairs and tables on one side of the place and the counter on the other. There was room in the back used for storage and a kitchen where Tracy made her delicacies. It was a really great place to work and to have overtime. Tracy always made Harry a meal if he had to work longer than she expected. Harry thought she had suspected that the Dursleys didn't feed him too well.

"Exercise. It's good for you, isn't it?" Harry panted. Tracy just looked at him as if he had two heads and tossed him a bottle of water. Harry's eyes widened as he caught it and he emptied the bottle without stopping to breathe. As he finished the bottle and wiped his mouth he was reminded why he liked work so much. Tracy was a good employer. The kind that didn't interrogate him, especially about his scar.

Harry grabbed an apron, "So, what's the special today?" he asked Tracy.

"Hazelnut truffles. But it shouldn't matter much to you. You're working the counter today," Tracy replied as she went into the back room. Harry gave a mock salute and went behind the counter. Before he had even finished tying his apron, Harry looked up and found a young boy come through the door.

"A little early for chocolates, isn't it?" Harry said skeptically.

The boy looked down shyly and shuffled his feet. "Well-uh-actually, sir, Mr. Potter, sir—well, I came to see you."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You look sort of familiar. Aren't you one of the neighbor kids?"

"Well, yes, Mr. Potter, I –"

"Call me Harry."

"Harry. Well, I followed you here actually." Harry arched both eyebrows this time.

"P-please don't be mad! I didn't wasn't to stop by your house because I knew Dudley would be there. I got bullied by him last summer," the boy said softly. "My name is Mark. Mark Evans."

Harry took some interest in Mark's behavior. Whatever the boy wanted to talk about, it looked like it was important. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I'm listening," Harry managed in the most non-threatening voice he could manage. Mark already looked shook up as it was.

"Well, Mr. Po- I mean Harry, I was wondering if you could tell me what this letter means." Mark handed Harry an envelope. Harry opened the envelope with a frown on his face. Why would the boy think that Harry knew anything about this letter? After the first two words Harry's eyes widened and then he grinned:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Evans,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary equipment.

Term begins September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Why, Mark, you get to come to Hogwarts this year," Harry beamed. He didn't know the kid at all but he always felt happy for the new comers that arrive each year. "But," Harry frowned at Mark, "How did you know I go to Hogwarts?"

Looking a bit flustered, Mark replied, "Well, I-I was- heard Dudley talking about you- saying you were a freak for doing magic. So-so I figured you'd know." Harry nodded and rolled his eyes after hearing this. He handed Mark the letter.

"Well, you were right in assuming." Still looking very nervous, Mark started for the door. "Uh, yes, well, er, thanks, Harry," Harry nodded and waved.

He felt kind of bad by not offering to help Mark or explain about wizards to him, but a discussion about that sort of thing shouldn't be done around muggles. Realization hit him like a rock as he remembered the letter. "July 31st," he gasped, slapping himself on the head. "That's today! He doesn't have an owl!"

"Oy! What are shouting about, boy!" Tracy yelled from the other room.

"Sorry,Tracy,Ihavetogoit'sanemergencythanksbye!" Harry rambled as he dashed out the door.

"Wha- Oh, for crying out loud!" Tracy sighed in defeat.

Harry ran down the street spotting Mark about two blocks down. "Mark!" Harry yelled as he ran towards him. Mark turned around and looked at Harry very alarmed and confused.

"We need to let the school know you're coming by today!" Harry struggled for breath. "C'mon, follow me." He needed to let Mark use Hedwig. It was dangerous letting her fly by day but they wouldn't make it in time if they didn't.

When they arrived at the Dursley's, Harry let Mark wait outside while he ran back inside the house.

"Just what do you think you're doing back here, Potter?!" Harry froze in mid-dash up the stairs. He was hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. "Your shift just started!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry couldn't recall the last time when Uncle Vernon **_hadn't_** been yelling. In any case, it didn't matter because he didn't have the time to argue with his uncle. So Harry dashed up the stairs into his room ignoring Uncle Vernon's deep screams.

He quickly undid the latch on Hedwig's cage, "You've got to be extra fast on this one, hear me?" he said to her as he took her out of her cage and let her perch on his shoulder. He frantically retrieved the letter from his pocket and scribbled the conformation on the back. There was no time to be formal, Dumbledore would understand. He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her flying out the window.

"Good girl," Harry whispered as watched Hedwig quickly vanish.

"You pushed me to my limit, Potter!" The whole house began to shake as Uncle Vernon made his way up the stairs. Harry whipped his head around towards the door. The solid oak bent under Uncle Vernon's fist. "Get out here, Potter or I'll slam this door down!"

Harry had no doubts about the threat so he quickly opened the door and jumped back. He looked Uncle Vernon over and had to cup his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Uncle Vernon's head looked like an oversized grape. With his hair and clothes disheveled, Harry also though his uncle to look somewhat like a mental paitent.

After a moment of holding his breath Harry couldn't contain himself, and burst into a fit of laughter. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run up to see what the commotion was about. At the sight of Dudley, Harry laughed even harder clutching his stomach and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Harry managed between laughs, "it's just that- that you're all look so ridiculous!" Harry struggled for breath as he continued to laugh. He was losing it. He thought maybe he was at the verge of a nervous breakdown. However, his laughing convulsion came to an abrupt end as he saw Uncle Vernon dive toward him with a murderous glare.

"To hell with your bloody wizards and their threats! I've had it with you, Potter!" Uncle Vernon attempted to grab him by the throat, but Harry quickly evaded his uncle's reach and dashed behind him.

Maybe he was losing it. A few months ago, he would have never thought of acting this way. Harry dodged another one of Uncle Vernon's charges, and Aunt Petunia screamed as Uncle Vernon fell into Harry's mirror breaking it into tiny shards. Seeing this as a chance to escape, Harry bolted out into the hallway pushing Dudley out of his way.

Harry though he had made it while sprinting down the stairs, but suddenly felt a sharp tug at the back of his shirt. In one swift move, Uncle Vernon had managed to pull him halfway up the stairway and block his path.

"Not this time, Potter," he laughed maniacally. The man was off his rocker in a way Harry couldn't compete with. Harry frantically looked around for a means of escape. Soon he was grinning from ear to ear finding a solution.

"I'll see you tonight then, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied cheerfully as performed a small wall-run over Uncle Vernon landing at the foot of the stairway. As he opened the door, he looked back at the once again speechless Dursleys. "Oi, Dudley, spare me a scrap of food tonight will you?" With that he slammed the door.

"I don't believe this; I'm beginning to act like Fred and George," Harry muttered shaking his head. He walked past the rosebush where he found Mark curled up and pale as a ghost.

"Wh-what's going on?" he stuttered, "I heard a lot of yelling and crashes."

"Don't you worry about that, Mark," answered Harry giving him a hand. "For now I need to explain to you an entire world existing that you've never even dreamed of.

A/N: And there's the first chapter! Please review! I won't ask you to be kind but ratherhonest, and pleeease dont flame. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. (Praise is ok too )

...And many thanks to Alatarial the Fair for reviewing our oh so long prologue :p


End file.
